032315session2
I'm looking for a maenam and a merrow do i have them Yush Merrowwwww??? Sami Merrow leaves his respiteblock, looking for his mother. Oops, hang on Maenam is currently furiously tearing a tactical hoodie at the threads, dual lines of mascara trailing down her cheeks. languidLachesis (GM) Maenam, you hear footsteps in the hallway. When you look up, you see A MALE TYRIAN BLOOD. Roll Will Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 You manage to not fly into a homocidal rage at the sight of him Merrow, you see maenam roll will Merrow Rolling 4dF+3 Will ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Merrow, you are barely hanging onto your self control Merrow Merrow clenches his fists....er....fist. What is coming over him? "Oh.. *sniffle sob* h-hi Merry how are you doing that was weird huh like I guess." She is babbling already. "Yes....Maenam. Very weird indeed." His voice is clipped, as though he is trying to control it. "Is this common behavior for your version of the Horntaker?" languidLachesis (GM) Merrow you can't help but think about how all these veterans are running amok because their Empress is WEAK. "No I mean baybe I mean maybuoy I mean FUCK MAYBE I GULBBING FUCKING GUESS I dont know anymoore..." Merrow "And she seems to think that she has the right to take charge." His voice has an odd quality to it. "No one else has attempted to take her in hand, I take it? Before she could become....whatever she has become?" "No I mean shes still Sami I mean shes gill my frond and she.. maybe there somefin I baracoulda done." "It is, after all, the obligation of nobility to see to those beneath them, is it not?" Is his voice a little judgmental here. languidLachesis (GM) Oh man maenam sure sounds like this MALE TYRIAN BLOOD is calling your authority into question Her eyebrow kinks as she looks up at him, "A...are you tryfin to say something to me here?" She stands, "Do you think you coulda done a baytter job?" Merrow Merrow clears his throat and holds himself more dignified, trying to shake off his anger. "I....do not know. Could you?" Maenam takes a deep breath before she starts again, "O...kray... lets knot.. get astormhead of ourshellves..." languidLachesis (GM) Merrow it sure seems like she's capitulating under your authority look at her trying to backpedal Merrow Merrow gives a smug little smile. "No. No, you're right. The Horntaker is good at taking people in. Seaming kind and accommodating, only to show her true colors when things get desperate." "Even I might have been fooled by her for a time." He is a magnanimous leader, he feels he can throw her a bone. He may not have made as huge a misstep as she did. But he once trusted the Horntaker, before he saw sense. It's only to be expected that a lesser ruler might not. languidLachesis (GM) Maenam, roll blood, or notice Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 5 what was that Blood sorry Maenam, your witch of blood powers start doing their own thing. You can hear the voices of your ancestors, thousands of Empresses before you, whispering "How DARE he. He shouldn't even exist!" and "Show him what a REAL TYRIAN BLOOD can do." And one tiny voice whispering in your ear, "Rule or be ruled." Maenam is going to take one of her scarves and wrap it around Merrow's throat. Are you doing this kindly, or aggressively Like, here bb have a scarf? or "imma fuck u up Kindly at first, as if motherly, then firmly tighten it. Merrow, will you concede if it's motherly, or does it need to go to rolls Merrow If it is motherly I will concede, albeit with a sudden startled flinch. languidLachesis (GM) Ok, Then Maenam roll strife upon tightening Maenam takes her pink/red scarf specifically and gently drapes it around his shoulders. She matronly pulls it around, as if preparing him for a cold, snowy winter day in the Mariana Trench. Then she tightens it suddenly. Merrow "Grrrrck!" Merrow's eyes bulge a little as she makes her move. Rolling 4df+4 strife with invoke of "Cares About Looking Cool" ( ) +4 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) roll to resist merrow Merrow Rolling 4dF+1 Physique, I guess? ( ) +1 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) take 5 physical stress merrow it's your turn Merrow Merrow's throat is hurt by the attack, taking a Moderate Consequence of BRUISED WINDPIPE and taking one physical stress. "Listen to me right now you miserable glubbing pile of horseshoeshit... I will fuckin end you if you raise your fucking tone with me again. YOU HEAR ME!?" He turns with fury in his eyes upon Maenam, and begins weaving around, using his natural predatory instinct to suss out her psychological weaknesses. He gets a +2 on his Empathy Roll for these purposes thanks to his stunt BLOOD IN THE WATER Rolling 4dF+4 ( ) +4 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Maenam's psychological weakness appears to be you stepping to her with this weak shit. Merrow Haha. Fair enough languidLachesis (GM) Maenam Maenam is going to continue to choke Merrow as tears run down her cheeks. roll strife again Rolling 4df+4 Strife plus invoke of "Bubblebrained Fashionista/Reluctant Heiress" ( ) +4 = 3 roll to resist Merrow Merrow Can I use Athletics instead of Physique if I'm attempting to squirm away? Or is this a test of strength? languidLachesis (GM) ((you totally can Merrow Rolling 4dF+2 ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) take 2 physical stress and it's your turn Maenam MERROW god M names bitches Merrow Merrow's eyes go from bulging, to set with rage. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He croaks out "FIVE YEARS YOU HAD TO GET YOUR TEAM IN LINE, AND NOW YOU THINK TO SPEAK DOWN TO US?!" Attacking with Trolling and Imperious Gaze. And invoking PRINCELY SCION OF PSYCHOPATHs AND TYRANTS. Rolling 4dF+8 ( ) +8 = 9 languidLachesis (GM) Maenam, roll to resist will right? yep Rolling 4df+4 will ( ) +4 = 3 take 6 mental stress and my god if that boy didn't take a tone with you It seems he wants to see some blood in the water bb ;) Maenam takes the Mild Consequence "Tempest Brewing" it's your turn Maenam "YOU THINK I FUCKING WANTED THIS BLOOD YOU ARROGANT FUCKING BASSHOLE!? I WANTED TO MAKE HOODIES! WANTED TO READ SHAKESPEARE!" Merrow "NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO SHOW SUCH GROSS INSUBORDINATION, MAENAM." Maenam is going to use her Blood powers to INSTILL SOME GODDAMN RESPECT IN THIS BOY Rolling 4df+7 Blood with free God Tier invoke ( ) +7 = 9 languidLachesis (GM) Merrow, roll to resist Merrow Rolling 4dF+3 ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Take 5 phyical stress Merrow, it's your turn. Merrow Checking my 3 box and my Minor Consequence slot. What exactly happened to him just now, so I know what to put there? Was she like bloodbending him or something? Or was it forcing a particular mindset on him? languidLachesis (GM) Maenam? Maenam was trying to force him to accept her as a ruler. Merrow Okay, so then WAVERING CONVICTIONS. languidLachesis (GM) Merrow ur turn Merrow Merrow, having a sudden flash of insight into her character, hits her where it hurts. He glares, and tells her the most horrifying thing he can think to say to her, invoking PRINCELY SCION OF PSYCHOPATHs AND TYRANTS again as he preys upon the weakness of his opponent. "THERE ARE NONE LEFT TO RESPECT YOUR FASHION. YOUR DESIGNS WILL NEVER BE RESPECTED." Rolling 4dF+8 (Trolling) ( ) +8 = 9 languidLachesis (GM) Maenam, roll will to resist Rolling 4df+6 will plus last invoke of "Bubblebrained Fashionists/Reluctant Heiress" ( ) +6 = 7 take 2 mental stress Then it's your turn Maenam is taking the Minor Consequence "Dissed My Duds" ok "F...FIN! JUST BLUBBING FIN! YOU KNOW WATER IF YOU THINK I'M SUCH A SHITTY FUCKIN EMPRESS I GUESS I GOTTA PROVE YOU WRONG!" Maenam is going to try and destroy Merrow's bond with himself with her BLOOD Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 6 roll to resist merrow Merrow Rolling 4dF+4 ( ) +4 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) tp, define what this is actually doing? Maenam is trying to destroy Merrow's bond to himself, effectively trying to kill his drive to Rule, and just Be Ruled Very well that's mental stress Merrow 3 of them Merrow Merrow soaks it. "HA! YOU THINK TO SEE ME BENEATH YOUR HEEL?! WE BOTH KNOW WHO WAS BORN TO RULE HERE, MAENAM. IT WAS NOT YOU. YOU ARE A 'FASHION DESIGNER.' NOT AN EMPRESS. YOU DO NOT HAVE THE STRENGTH OF WILL TO BE EMPRESS. YOU DO NOT HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO MAKE PEOPLE FOLLOW YOU. YOU DO NOT EVEN HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO KEEP THE HORNTAKER IN LINE." His eyes sparkle with a gleam of dominance as he preys upon her fears about her own abilities. Rolling 4dF+6 ( ) +6 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Maenam Maenam is going to use her stunt "oblivious to it all" to gain a +2 to will Rolling 4df+6 will with "Oblivious To It All" ( ) +6 = 7 It rolls off your back but he's yellin go in bb Maenam smirks as she she listens to him prattle on about strength and what it takes. She sneers as she looks down at him. "Then I guess I'm going to have to..." she takes a moment to put on a pair of sunglasses as she lets him fall to the floor. "...Rule or Be Ruled." Merrow She succeeded with style, too, so I think she gets a boost languidLachesis (GM) indeed Merrow Merrow is caught off guard by her obliviousness. HOW DARE SHE?! HOW FUCKING DARE SHE?! There's your boost. =P Invoke at will. Maenam takes out a familiar looking Tyrian blood-stained Sharp Bag. She is going to swing for the fences. Rolling 4df+4 strife with invoke of "HOW FUCKING DARE SHE" ( ) +4 = 6 Rolling 4dF+2 ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) take 4 physical merrow Merrow Major Consequence, BROKEN JAW Wait, nevermind BROKEN RIBS The Jaw would be a pain in the ass to roleplay assuming he even survives this lol yup languidLachesis (GM) all u have to do is submit KEKEKEKeKeKE merrow's turn Merrow Merrow lands with a thud, and a loud crack is heard as a couple of his ribs break. He stands up, shaken but still alive. "YOU CALL THAT A BEATING?! WE TOOK WORSE BRUISES ATTEMPTING TO BREASTFEED! SUBMIT BEFORE YOUR EMPEROR!" yet more trolling. Rolling 4dF+6 ( ) +6 = 6 Rolling 4df+4 will ( ) +4 = 6 Dammit. languidLachesis (GM) tie goes to the attacker but it's only 1 mental stressss Maenam END HIM submit before your emperor he says from the floor Merrow Now would be an awfully nice time for Chucklevoodoos to kick in out of desperation. languidLachesis (GM) what chucklevoodoos why would they help you with this Merrow Hypothetical ones. =P languidLachesis (GM) when you haven't worked on them Merrow "Can't keep down the clown." I was joking, though. languidLachesis (GM) or accepted your need to subbjuglate Maenam flinches for a moments before her sharp, Tyrian teeth glint in a wide grin. A bright, neon orange kitchen apron and chefs hat materialize on her person as she pulls out a knife from her purse. "You seaaaaa this knife Merry? My BFFETHDAINCB used this knife. I kinda miss him now but like... I think he'd be ashamed of how like, tooooootes gimped and useless you are right now." Maenam is going to stab Merrow through his hand to keep him down on the ground. roll strife Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 merrow, roll to resist fuck unless reroll maemae no more fp :C Merrow Rolling 4dF+2 ( ) +2 = 3 "Shit fucking slippery eel..." languidLachesis (GM) Merrow's turn make balish proud Merrow "HAHAHA, MAENAM. EVEN LAMED, EVEN BROKEN AND BATTERED, AND EVEN MISSING AN ARM, YOU CANNOT KEEP US DOWN. AND YOU THINK TO LEAD?! WE HAVE TWICE AS MANY ANCESTORS AS YOU, MAENAM. TWICE AS MANY TYRANTS IN OUR LINEAGE TEACHING US HOW TO DOMINATE A LESSER CLAIMANT TO THE THRONE. SUBMIT BEFORE US AND BE SPARED, OR CONTINUE RESISTING AND BE ANNIHILATED!" Trolling again. Rolling 4dF+6 ( ) +6 = 6 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) take 3 mental stress Maenam takes a major consequence "Ophilia Rising" maenam Maenam plants a foot firm on Merrow's chest as she grits her teeth. "I'm gonna prove to every last motherglubber that I am the one meant to lead. I will rule. Me. Now submit to your muthafucking emperess!" She says as she focuses her blood powers again and attempts to break Merrow's spirit. do it bb Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 4 mrrw (dammit seriously) Merrow Rolling 4dF+3 ( ) +3 = 5 (D:_ Merrow laughs right in her face. "YOU! MEANT TO LEAD?! YOU ARE A VETERAN, WOMAN. ONE WHO HAS ATTAINED THE GOD TIERS. AND YOU CAN BARELY EVEN HOLD YOUR OWN AGAINST A CRIPPLED PRINCELING! BEG FOR MY LENIENCY, AND IT SHALL BE GRANTED." He rises himself up as high and as imperiously as he can go, putting every ounce of intimidation and bravado as he can into the gesture. (Trolling again) Rolling 4dF+6 ( ) +6 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) roll to resist maenam Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 tie goes to attacker but barely 1 mental stressss Maenam U can do it for bally Maenam rolls her eyes. "You know what fuck this bullsharkshit." Her outfit reverts back. She swings straight at his face with her purse. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = -1 roll strife . . . (son of a fuck) dice hate you tonight merrrow Merrow Rolling 4dF+2 ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) congrats she misses ur face take ur turn Merrow He smirks at her wide swing, then presses his faces to a mere centimeter from hers, staring directly into her eyes with a look so smug it could curdle cheese. "OBEY." Rolling 4dF+6 ( ) +6 = 9 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) take 4 mental stress Maenam is going to take the Extreme Consequence "Worldview Shattered: Rule or Be Dead" It's your turn maenam "SHUT. THE FUCK. UUUUPPPP!!!!" She is just going to fucking headbutt him. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 (heeyyyyyy!!) Merrow Oh man Rolling 4dF+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) take 1 physical stress merrow Merrow Merrow is knocked to the floor on his back. He stares at the ceiling, as he sees starfish swimming before him. After a moment, he breathes out "...amazing...!" He claws his way back upright, but immediately falls to a kneeling position before her. "My....empress. Forgive me." languidLachesis (GM) Oh no.... OH YES.... :P Merrow Merrow takes the EXTREME CONSEQUENCE: UNQUENCHABLE BLACK PASSION languidLachesis (GM) YASSSSSS seems like we have a new contender for the biggest bitch Maenam grins as she looks down at him. "Your goddamn right." Merrow He concedes the battle. Maenam lays a hand on Merrow's shoulder and leans down with a grin. "We've got work to do Merry. Its rule or be ruled." He bows his head, too tired to speak really, but manages to croak out a weak "Yes, Your Imperious Condescension." Maenam's grin just grows even wider. and holy fuck its three o'clock I've got work what is wrong with me languidLachesis (GM) take your prize and go u glorious bb sleep well and work happy will do, thanks for running and AA, I fucking love you man only slightly homo Merrow <3 languidLachesis (GM) i think that's enough suffering for tonight Category:Merrow Category:Maenam Category:Session Logs